This relates generally to memory devices and, more specifically, to memory devices with multi-level cells.
Memory devices store digital information. As technology advances, memory devices are able store increasingly large amounts of information. Historically, information density in memories has increased through reductions in device sizes and increases in integration. Information density may also be increased by storing more than one bit of information in each memory “cell.”